2023
by Velocity3127
Summary: "You never know what's going to happen in 10 years." -Ross Lynch (2013)


**Author's note: Wow. It's been forever since I wrote any fanfiction, just because I never found the inspiration. But I'm finally back with a Raura oneshot! (I have also been completely oblivious to anything that is going on in the fandom, it feels like I left for a second and then everything happened. I'm probably never going to be caught up on things until Ross and Laura actually get together.) Feedback is greatly appreciated; my writing's been a bit rusty!**

* * *

 **2013**

It seemed like the millionth time he had been asked the exact same question. But it _wasn't_ the exact same question.

Usually, it was "are you dating Laura?" This time, it was "would you ever date Laura?"

 _Was he?_ No, of course not. It was the complete truth. _Would he?_ Well, that was debatable. The question was close enough. He could have said, "No, we're just friends!" But that wasn't really the answer to the question he had been asked.

So instead, he said, "You never know what's going to happen in 10 years."

* * *

 **December 31, 2022**

It had been years since the show wrapped and over a year since their last cast reunion, so Ross wasn't entirely sure why he found himself at Disneyland in California, waiting for Calum, Raini, and Laura to arrive as the sun started to set on the last day of the year. It had been Calum's idea, and they had all immediately agreed. A lot had happened in all of their lives since _Austin & Ally_, but one thing hadn't changed: they were still friends.

He smiled as he thought of Calum's goofy jokes, Raini's infectious laugh, and Laura... He had always felt a special connection to Laura, a connection that he hadn't felt with anyone else before. As soon as they met when they were just 15, they were inseparable. They were the best of friends, they had travelled the world together, they had grown up together and been there for each other every step along the way. He really missed that.

"Ross! Are you daydreaming again?"

He blinked, the voice coming from behind him. He turned around to face his redheaded friend, and his face lit up immediately.

"Calum! I missed you!" he exclaimed, hugging his friend.

"I missed you, too, Ross!" he replied, then looked around. "The girls aren't here yet?"

He shook his head. "I haven't seen them."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go on all the rides without them!" Calum joked. "We can line up for Space Mountain! Matterhorn Bobsleds! Big Thunder Mountain Railroad!"

Ross laughed. Even after all the years, Calum still had the same childish sense of humor, kind of like Dez. The thought flooded him with nostalgia. Those were memories he would never forget.

"Okay, Space Mountain first!" Ross laughed.

It was getting dark outside, but neither Calum nor Ross cared as they turned to walk to their favorite ride in the whole theme park. The plan, after all, was to go on as many rides as possible before the fireworks show to ring in the new year. If the girls were going to be late, well, they would just miss Space Mountain.

Only a few minutes later, Ross and Calum had arrived at the iconic white dome that housed their favorite rollercoaster, laughing as they recalled old memories, funny stories, and the adventures they'd had as a group of four best friends. Suddenly, Ross felt a pang of sadness, without two of his best friends with them.

"I wish Laura and Raini were here," he reflected aloud.

Calum nodded. "Me, too. Should we wait for them before we get in line? As much as I love Space Mountain, I wish they could be here for all the fun."

Ross began to nod, the idea of riding Space Mountain without all of his friends no longer so appealing. However, he spun around when he heard two very familiar voices nearing.

"But why not?"

"It just doesn't feel _right_ without them..."

Laura trailed off as she looked up and Raini, by her side, did the same.

"You guys are _here_ already?" Raini said in disbelief, as Laura exclaimed, "Ross! Calum!"

Ross grinned from ear to ear as she ran into his arms, and he picked her up, hugging her tightly. Warmth spread through his body as he filled with elation. They were finally reunited, and it felt even better than he had thought. He missed her more and more each time they went their separate ways, and despite their reunions (which were much too infrequent), he wanted to be a bigger part of her life. He wanted to hang out with her every day, share every laugh, story, and success... He wanted them to go back to being best _friends_ , he supposed.

He didn't have much time to think about it, though, only to appreciate Laura's presence for the moment. She and Raini were already talking to Calum.

"...And we had no idea when and if you two would even show up!" Raini was explaining to Calum.

"You thought we bailed on you?" Calum asked in disbelief.

"We said six o'clock!" Laura exclaimed. "We waited for an hour!"

"That's why we were gonna line up for Space Mountain, because we thought you weren't coming!" Raini added. "That's when we found you."

"Wait, what?" Ross interjected. " _Six o'clock_? I thought we said seven-thirty!"

"I thought it was eight," Calum laughed. "I thought I was super early!"

Laura rolled her eyes playfully. "Some things never change. You guys are always late!"

 _Some things never change,_ Ross thought. Laura had never stopped teasing him, and truth be told, he liked it. She was right, though, that some things never change, and he was really happy that they didn't. He couldn't imagine not feeling that special connection to her, whatever it was.

"Well, now that we're all here, what are we waiting for?" Raini said happily. "Space Mountain awaits!"

It grew dark outside for the next few hours as the four successful actors were kids again. They were truly in the happiest place on Earth. They reminisced about old memories, and caught up on their new lives since they had last met. As they traveled around the theme park, Ross held Laura's hand, so as not to lose her in the crowds and in the dark. It wasn't really necessary; her excited laughter would have been enough to keep her somewhat near, but he liked keeping her close, and she didn't seem to care. He felt completely at peace, like he didn't have a care in the world, something he hadn't felt in a really long time.

Finally, it was almost midnight, and a large crowd had gathered near Sleeping Beauty Castle to ring in the new year. Ross hoisted Laura up onto his shoulders to give her a better view of the fireworks show. He squeezed her hand and she looked down at him, expecting him to say something, but he was just looking ahead at the castle. She realized that although she could see him, he couldn't see her. She pondered this for a moment, but she simply squeezed his hand back and started to climb down from his shoulders.

Ross realized this immediately, and not wanting Laura to hurt herself, he lifted her carefully and placed her to the ground, where she now looked up at him.

"Now you can't see the show," he said, puzzled.

Now that she was back on the ground, Laura pointed up toward a nearby building on Main Street, U.S.A.

"We can go up to one of those balconies, where we can both see the fireworks," she explained.

"I don't mind carrying you," Ross replied, before shrugging and following her up to the top of the building. As long as she could see the show, he was happy. As he considered it more, as long as she was happy, he was happy, too, and the thought made him smile.

They reached the second floor of the building, on a balcony overlooking Main Street, U.S.A. They had a clear, unobstructed view of Sleeping Beauty Castle, surrounded by the endless night sky, illuminated by the moon. He looked over at her, her wide eyes looking wonderingly at the scene below. For a moment, he realized, she looked no different than she did ten years ago. She had grown up, she was more mature now, yet she hadn't changed one bit. He wondered if he had.

"Hey," she said, turning to face him when she realized that he was watching her.

"I missed you," he replied simply, taking her hand in his. "A lot."

"I missed you, too," she told him, and with the look in her eyes, he could tell she really did, more than she could ever express in words.

He filled with both warmth and sadness, as he realized that after this night, they likely wouldn't see each other for a long time. So he simply put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him, and she hugged him tightly. He was going to savor every moment that he had with her, cherish every memory, and maybe it wouldn't feel like so long until they saw each other again. He loved her, he realized, and then he realized that it didn't have to be complicated. Love wasn't complicated like everyone made it. It was only complicated when you were looking for it, but once you found it, it was simple.

The thought passed through him in the blink of an eye, yet it felt like he had knew it all along. He had never felt the same way for anyone before, ever.

As Mickey Mouse started to say something, standing in front of the castle, Laura looked up at Ross, and maybe his thoughts reflected in his eyes, shining in the moonlight, because it was like she could read his mind. No one had ever cared for her the way he had, and she had never cared for anyone as much as she cared for him. She loved him, she realized, and she knew in that moment that he felt the same for her.

"Ross-" she started to say, just as he began, "Laura-"

They were both cut off by a loud cheer from the crowd below, as the countdown to the new year began, and they suddenly turned to face the castle.

"Ten!" The crowd counted.

Ross turned his gaze back to Laura and smiled, her eyes shining in the moonlight. She turned to face him as well, and she smiled as she held his hand in hers. They turned back to face the castle, and joined in the countdown.

"...Five! Four! Three! Two!"

With a sudden burst of courage, Ross turned to Laura, whose expression seemed to mirror his feelings at the moment. Overwhelmed with emotion, he pulled her close to him, and she offered no resistance, leaning closer as they kissed.

The kiss lasted for only a moment, and their gazes lingered on each other for just a second before they both turned back to watch the fireworks. Ross wondered briefly if he had suddenly complicated things, if one kiss had ruined a lifetime of friendship, but he realized that it wasn't such a monumental thing.

The same thoughts raced through Laura's mind, but then she both realized that it had been years in the making. Things hadn't been any different a decade ago. She loved him, just as she always had, and he loved her. Nothing was wrong, in fact, everything was just right.

 _You never know what's going to happen in 10 years._

2023 had arrived.

* * *

 **Author's note: I'm not really sure what I think about this, but it's the first fanfic I've written in a really long time. Constructive criticism and inspiration for new fics are greatly appreciated:)**


End file.
